


Once Upon A Dream

by onlyssca



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyssca/pseuds/onlyssca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever felt connected to someone? No? me neither. " </p><p>That's what Lydia thought before she has those strange dreams where she meets a boy. At first it was funny and innocent. But it became more complicated when she realized that this boy was real and was also dreaming about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Have you ever felt connected to someone? No? Me neither. All my life I have been alone. Why? I don't know. Perhaps because I'm different or maybe because I like that. That's quite and lonely. But being lonely has never really bothered me. When you're alone there is no one who can make you feel sad, uncomfortable, useless, like you hate yourself. There are just you. And it seems like all of your problems go away because, yes, like everybody I have some problems.

Problems that can make me cry a whole night or give me some panic attacks without warning. And all I want to do is hiding in the darkness of bed hugging my pillow listening to my favorite music but... all I do is putting a nice smile on my cracked lips. And that's what I do ... every day.  
Pretending to be fine…, okay,…happy...

Happy what a wrong word! Everybody uses it but not a lot of people have ever been in that shape. I haven't. I've never felt that warm beat of my heart. I constantly feel a deep dark hole that is killing me inside. I've tried and I'm actually still trying to fill it in with the distraction that friends could give me. But here's the thing. I don't have friends. I thought I had but it turned that I didn't. And I still don't. But it doesn't matter because I don't need "friends" which is a total lie to me but I can't help it. Maybe if I convince myself that it's true it will be. I try not to lose hope but it's one of the hardest things I have to do.

It'll get better they said.

Yeah?! What have you been through to say that? Have you lost your parents? Grew up alone? Have you been abused by other teenagers? Try to kill yourself for the memories of voices, and horrible things told to you, in your head go away? No!? Because I have! And I can assure you, it isn't getting better..."

She ended up crying at the end of her letter not because of the memories of her pathetic life but because of the rage she felt. She really wanted to get up and scream. But she didn't because she knew that someone could hear her and they would know she's weak. She is she can't denies it but she's never wanted to be. She has always dreamt to be the strong one. Unfortunately Fate had it to be like that.

"This isn't fair..." she cried now of sadness.  
She dropped her pen, hid the letter in a little drawer. And fell asleep in her bed, laches drowning in water of suffering.


	2. Bus ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is really short.

Lydia was sitting in the bus she took every day back home. She was admiring the landscape passed before her big green eyes. Each time she closed them she saw him and her entire body felt the missed heat of her dreams. It's been month now that Lydia had those strange dreams. She couldn't remember everything -because you know there are dreams- but the moments she could remember she wished she could be living them forever. In these dreams she was really living.  
  


She closed her eyes once again just to try to remind her how she melted against his warm hand on her hip. The way her body froze and then suddenly felt a wave of heat when he posed his gaze on her. That spark in her eyes when he whispered her name, his lips kissing her ear. The sensation of his messy hair twisting in her tiny hands. The skipped beat of her heart when he licked his lips.  
  


Hard to believe but these dreams seemed more real than the reality. Well at least more alive because Lydia didn't have a good life. All she had was Allison, her best friend and neighbor for years. Allison was the only friend Lydia has ever had. And she didn't even go to the same school as Lydia. Because Lydia didn't have friends she had bullies...  
  


"Are you even listening to me?" Lydia opened her eyes as fast as she felt the pain from Allison's little hit on her shoulder.  
  


"It doesn't hurt"  
  


"Then why are you massing you shoulder?" Lydia didn't even bother to reply and pulled her hand away from the painful area and placed it back in her black hoodie's pocket. Still trying to remember she bit her bottom lip. Her gaze fell on the ground as she noticed Allison high heels not far away from her black boots. She thought the one who said opposites attract was right.  
  


Allison let out a breath noticing that whatever she was going to say Lydia won't listen anyway. "Okay tell me" she took Lydia's hand out of her hoodie and took it in hers. Her lip escaped from the grip of her teeth and turned into a true smile- which was something unusual on Lydia- that warmed Allison's heart.  
  


At first Lydia kept her dreams for her but after the fifth time she had dreamt about that same boy. She had to tell someone. And that someone was Allison. It was now a ritual between the two of them. Lydia would tell Allison how this boy drove her crazy at night and Allison would listen carefully recording every details. It wasn't a problem to talk about her sexual dream life for Lydia. Because of course it wasn't those kind of dream where you're flying -except if you referring flying as taken in the 7th heaven- they were hot, but also sweet.  
  


They talked until the bus stopped at their home. Lydia jumped out of the bus while Allison just walked to her house heading to the right. Lydia left her side and headed to the left.


	3. Dreamy Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I've rewritten the death dream part because I really did not like it. The new part (8th October 2015)

__ _ 'Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly'   _

OneRepublic - Counting Stars

_ "Why are we doing this?" Her eyes closed and her skin flushed enjoying the moves of his lips against it. His fingers slipped into her white T-shirt. They drew patterns on her pale skin. Witch made Lydia melt. His other hand cupped her face and he crashed his lips to hers. They kissed until they were breathless. _

_ "I don't know" He said between two breaths. _

_ The hand that was under her shirt was slowly going to her ass. He pulled her up and her legs automatically grabbed his waist. He put her carefully on his own bed before taking his shirt off. She unzipped her pants with her delicate fingers but a bigger hand covered her tiny ones before she had time to take it off. She looked up and met his too familiar gold eyes but they were not as gold as they can be with the sun shining. Oh god, she felt so much things just looking in his eyes. _

_ "Not too fast dreamy girl" He said looking at her lips with a smug smile on his. _

_ He pulled her hands away while he was leaning toward her never breaking eyes contact. His body all against hers he kissed her again. This time it was sweeter and slower. Lydia felt like she was slowly burning and she didn't know if she liked or hated it. He suddenly broke the kiss witch made her open her eyes but didn't have time to catch his. He was already doing something else. Hiding in her hair his teeth met her earlobe. She bit her lips trying to hold back a moan but he was so good at it that the little noise managed to escape. Hearing her moaned was one of his favorite sounds. And it was turning him on. _

_ Lydia couldn't stop hearing a little noise it was almost silent but she knew it was there. _

She opened her eyes and was blinded by the sunlight. The noise that was barely bothering her was now killing her. She took a pillow and threw it away as she tried to shut the noise up.

"That's my face" She heard someone said but she knew that voice. Lydia sat up turned off her alarm clock seeing that she was late ... again. And went back to sleep. "Are you kidding me?!" She heard the voice again followed by footsteps and then nothing. She thought that maybe she was gone. But that thought went fast away when her pillow came back to her hitting her face. Lydia didn't waste time showing up and immediately hid under her blanket. "Lydia wake up!" She said hitting her again with that same pillow.

"I'm not going!" She shouted through her blanket. "Let me alone, Allison"

"Come on Lydia. It's your last day in that freaking school. Monday you'll be with me in Beacon Hills High School. And you'll never see them again." She said as she sat next to the girl who was hiding.

"But they **know** that and they're going to celebrate my departure if you know what I mean" she said pulling her head out.

"Lydia, my dear Lydia. I know you and I know you're stronger than that." She said taking the blanket away from her. "You can handle this" she smiles at her and Lydia smiled back. "You're a **banshee** after all" she said as she got up smiling.

"Oh please... Don't tell me you still believe what that crazy woman said" she said rolling her eyes and got up.

"Wha- I am a werewolves huntress! My whole family is werewolves hunters..." She said doing big gestures with her arms.

"I know but ... Banshee? Really" she said with a grimace on her face. "Plus that woman WAS crazy" she went downstairs as Allison was following her.

"She was a bit creepy but doesn't mean she was lying..." She said as she sat in front of Lydia who was taking her breakfast.

"She's a psychic she was obviously lying" she took a bite in sandwich drank a glass of water and went back upstairs. Allison took the rest of her sandwich.

"Are you gonna finish it?" She screamed.

"No. Eat it." She said while brushing her teeth. Four minutes later she was downstairs dressed, hair done and already outside. She heard Allison said 'wait' so she waited for Allison to be outside and the close the door.

"Who's that car?" Allison asked as they headed to their bus stop.

Lydia gazed that black Mercedes for a couple of seconds before answer. "Probably my aunt's new boyfriend" she said as a banal information witch was. Lydia lived with her aunt since she was 7. After the accident she was now 17 and God knows how many random dudes have been sleeping at her home -well if you could actually call it home-

"What's his name?" She asked checking her watch.

"I didn't mind learning it. He will probably be gone when I'll be back and I won't see him again" she said and the bus was coming.

"Oh boy" Allison simply replied as they got on the bus. And they talked about Lydia's dream during the ride. Once they arrived at BHHS Allison got up and went out of the bus. She walked around it and went to Lydia's window. She stayed on the pavement smiling at Lydia through the window. Lydia smiled back and the bus restarted. She looked at Allison till the really last moment when she couldn't see her and Allison stayed there until she couldn't see the bus. It was actually like this every morning.

The bus took a turn and Lydia was still looking through the window.

She froze. Her heart stopped. Her eyes became wide and tears appeared. And now her heart didn't want to stop in fact it was beating so fast that she for a second thought that she did tachycardia. It couldn't be real. She was sure she wasn't dreaming but she has definitely seen his whiskey-brown eyes. Her breath accelerated. She had to stop it. The only thought of arriving at school having a panic attack stressed her even more. She stand up grabbing some seats folder to help her not to fall.

"Miss, do not stand while I'm driving and get back to your seat please." The driver said as Lydia lifted her head up. The driver noticed she didn't look good. "Miss, are you okay?" Lydia noted and smiled.

"I'm fine" she sat back. She tried to calm down and the first thing that came to her mind was a smile. She first believed it was Allison's but it turned out to be Stiles'. It was in one of her first dream of him. The first one was month ago. Lydia had tried to kill herself.

_ *** _

_ Cold. _

_ She was so cold. She wanted to wake up but something kept her in the darkness. She couldn't breathe in fact she was way down in the coldness of the ocean. She couldn't see clearly and all the spark in her eyes had disappeared. It was just the refection of her sadness in her head. She could hear her heartbeat slow down and her head felt like it was going to explode. It hurt so much until it didn't. All the voices in her head had gone away and she could finally let go. It was peaceful. Shewas peaceful. Shewas dead. _

_ But a little something changed that. _

_ Hope. _

_ But in that case the hope was a different kind. First it was a light. Through the cold waves where she floated, the sun had found a way to brush her pale skin.Second It was a voice. In her head where silence had taken place a soothing voice was whispering lovely things. Third It was a laugh. The third one hit her like an electroshock. She suddenly opened her green eyes. The sun brought _ _ the spark in her eyes where it belonged. The she saw him. At the beginning she had no idea she would dream about him for months but he was the one bringing her back to life. He was swimming toward her. He took her in his arms and pulled them both back in the surface. _

She started to wake up. She opened her big green eyes and met Allison's deep brown ones. She looked around and found four white walls and some curtains around her and Allison.

A tear escaped her best friend's eyes as she spoke. Lydia was too high to understand what she was saying. It was like Allison's voice was echoing in her head.

"You're in the hospital Lydia... You're okay... You were..." She could now understand what happened.

"Where's ...uh-" she managed to say something.

"Your aunt's going to take a coffee. She'll be right back " Lydia turned her head she couldn't look at Allison's face after what she tried to do.

"I'm sorry..." Lydia cried. Allison took her hand in both of hers. "I miss them"

_ *** _

The bus stopped and  brought her back from her memories. She reached for her anodynes and took one. She went out of the bus as she dried her tears.

"One last day"


	4. One last day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the dream Lydia had when she was in the hospital in the previous chapter. That doesn't change the story but you can reread it if you want to. (I've rewritten it the 8th October 2015)

_"Show me how to feel_  
_I knew all along_  
_Maybe I was wrong_  
_Keeping calm and still_  
_Tell me that it's real"_

Alice on the roof - Mystery light

 

_“Not too fast dreamy girl" He said looking at her lips with a smug smile on his._

_He pulled her hands away while he was leaning toward her without ever breaking eyes contact. His body all against hers he kissed her again. This time it was sweeter and slower. He suddenly had an idea and broke the kiss which made her open her eyes. He was already doing something else. Hiding in her hair his teeth met her earlobe. She bit her lips trying to hold back a moan but he was so good at it that the little noise managed to escape. Hearing her moan was one of his favorite sound. And it was turning him on._

He couldn't stop thinking about that dream, actually those dreams. He was that far in his mind that he didn't hear Scott asked him something. He just stayed quiet and parked his Jeep. 

"Hello? Earth to Stiles?" Stiles walked in silent not even realizing Scott talked to him. "I thought this girl was making you scream not shut up" he said with a bit of irony in his voice. Stiles looked up and opened his mouth.

"How did you even?"

"I don't know. I just said that hoping you'd react and you did." They kept walking to the school. "So you were actually thinking about that girl again?" They stopped in front of a bus and waited for it to pass. Scott started to walk again then turned around to see a Stiles unmoving. "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah... I-I just..." his head and eyes were following the bus riding away from them.

"Stiles?" Scott approached the confused boy. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. This made Stiles blench a little.

"I'm fine it was nothing. It was nothing" Scott felt like the second sentence was more to convince himself but he didn't say anything and they just walked to the school.

\---

Lydia walked slowly in the hall trying to understand what had happened a few minutes ago. The whole scene repeated in her head like a movie. Her boots felt heavy and she stopped walking and continued to think. She was standing in middle of the hall.

Her thoughts and so her tiny body collapsed. The strawberry blonde had her cheeks against the cold ground of the school. She could feel the anger boiling in her. She looked up and saw a tall and beautiful blond standing above her. Erica Reyes. THE ultimate queen bee was smirking in front of the poor girl sitting on the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry." The blonde extended her manicured hand.

Lydia frowned but she took it. Maybe Erica decided to be kind for my last day she thought but she knew that "kind" and "Erica" in the same sentence was like a mixture that made Lydia want to vomit.

Erica pulled Lydia up until her red lips were a few centimeters from her hear. "Happy last hell day Loser!" she whispered and walked away rolling hips. Lydia felt so stupid for being fooled like that. She was smarter than that and she knew it. Her eyes left the ground, her tongue wetted her pink lips and she walked through the crowd.

\---

Lunch was the worst moment of the day for Lydia. She always ate alone or, when he wasn't with Jackson, Danny would sometimes take her company. But this time he was not with the strawberry blonde so she decided to go eat in the bathroom because she really didn't want to deal with Erica and those other bitches. She had tried to avoid them all the day but ironically today was the worst day. Cora had pushed her in the stairs. Erica had thrown a whole can of paint on her face ruining her favorite T-shirt and made her hair sticky. Jackson had tried to talk to her. That was the cherry on the cake!

She entered the in the bathroom she didn't even bother checking herself in the mirror. She knew how horrible she looked with orange, blue and red paint all over her face. She opened the third cubicle and locked herself in. She chose that one because she knew that others knew it was hers so they wrote awful things about her on the walls. The first time she noticed, it kind of hurt her but now she was just amused by how people could write lies just to pretend to be cool or to be accepted. She was just so done with this kid behavior. She sat on the toilet put her bag on the ground and took out her lunch and ate while reading the wall.

 _'You're dirty!'_ Yes I got paint on my face. _'Slut!'_ How original. _'That fucking orphan is a bitch'_ That should be a slogan. _'Want a hot night you'll never forget Call Lydia Martin XX 598-'_ How did they get my number?!

She took a marker and crossed the number. She finished her lunch and got her cellphone and called Allison.

\---

The brunette was sitting next to a pretty Asian girl, dressed with a floral skirt and black top with some boots, and in front of a tall blue eyes man with a big smile. They were laughing at some clumsy action the Asian girl had done. Allison was giggling until she felt her bully vibrate. Wait. No it was her phone. She excused herself and left the cafeteria.

"Everything's alright?" Allison asked walking through the hall.

"No. They threw paint at my face, write new shit on "the wall”, pushed me in the stairs-"

"Oh my god!  Are you okay?" Allison stopped in shocked.

"What- oh yeah. I have a few bruises. I'm fine" A pity smile drew Allison's lips but she stayed silent trying not to get angry. "Anyway... That isn't why I'm calling you."

"Then why?" She frowned and worry began to float in her head.

"I saw him." those three words confused the brunette. Was she talking about...? No.

"Who? You don't mean-"

"Yes I do. I saw Stiles this morning. At your school!" she almost shouted.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know at first I thought it was the brain thing about dreams but-"

"Wait. What brain thing?" Allison was smart but sometimes Lydia knew things even a scientist ignored.

"The thing saying that your subconscious can't create people by itself. It has to recreate people you have seen, even if it's just people you had perceived in the street." Lydia said it like it was something obvious.

"Oh, that thing" Allison rolled her eyes. "But it wasn't, was it?"

"No. When my eyes met his, it felt like... the world had stopped." Allison stayed quiet and listened to her best friend when she realized something.

"Wait , you said he was to Beacon Hills High school?!"

"Yeah, he was heading to the school. Why?"

"I have an idea. I'll call you later." Allison smiled and hang up.

"Wait, don't-" she realized Allison had hang up." do anything stupid" she continued.

\---

The brunette had returned to the cafeteria. She sat back in her seat.

"Do you guys know any 'Stiles'?" she asked. The boy looked at her and frowned.

"Where does that question come from?" he said

"Oh, I'll explain later Isaac. So do you guys know him?" she looked at both of them her gaze changing of person every second like she was watching a tennis match.

"I think I might know who you are talking about." the girl said.

"Oh thank God, Kira. Where is he?" Allison said impatiently. Her friends found her sudden behavior really strange.

"Not until you explain us what is going on with you?" Isaac said. Allison opened her mouth then realized she couldn't say that her best friend had been dreaming about a boy who turns out to be real. 

"Ugh, I can't" she winced.

"What since when you can't tell us everything?" Kira asked pulling her fork back to her plate.

"It's not for me, it's for Lydia. Please" Allison had explained to them what of a shitty life Lydia had. They both looked at each other and smiled as an agreement. Kira looked all around the room and stopped her gaze on a tall boy with brown hair eating an apple.

"You see that guy eating an apple, It's him." Allison followed her gaze and found Stiles. He was sitting next to a familiar face. It was Scott she had some classes with him but none with Stiles. She turned her lovely angel face to Kira. Her smile looked so sweet but the look in her eyes told Kira she had a bad idea in her mind.

"I don't like this look" she slowly pulled away.

"Me neither" the boy said.

"Do you want to organize a party tonight?" she said still smiling.

"I'm so gonna regret this." Kira said before smiling.

\---

Her heartbeat accelerated. She didn't know why. Her plan was perfect. All she had to do was invite Scott to the party and Scott would naturally come with Stiles. And after was the part where she would have to convince Lydia to go to a party but she'll deal with that later.

She put her pen down, put her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. Her hand headed for his shoulder when the bell interrupted her. She saw him walked away and a little and almost inaudible 'shit' escaped her lips. She put her stuffs back in her bag. And followed him.

"Scott, wait" He turned and faced her. He looked kind of surprised. "Hey,"

"Hey" He smiled and she smiled back. He had a really nice smile. When she looked at him smiling like that she felt like he could love every single human of this planet. There were seconds of silent until she finally spoke.

"So, um- my friend Kira is organizing a party tonight and it would be cool to see you there," she automatically regretted using the word  _cool._

"Um, yeah sure, absolutely. May I-"

"Yeah totally, you can bring some friends" she smiled.

"Okay cool. So I'll see you there" He said walking away, waving her.

"Yeah." She said slowly hiding her excitement.

\---

Scott walked smiling to himself. He couldn't believe it. After a year of having a crush on Allison, he finally had the chance to do something and getting things at his advantage. But how? How was he supposed to make her fall for him? He was walking very slowly thinking about what to say what not to say what to do, not to do... When he finally arrived at Stiles' car, his best friend looked at the 'I'm never gonna stop smiling' boy and raised an eyebrow.

"You're okay buddy?" Sitting in his car Stiles opened from the inside, the door for Scott while the smiling boy got in the car.

"We're going out tonight!" Stiles looked at Scott for a long moment of silence.

"Okay" Stiles said. "But may I know why? Because I have this pretty big homework to do. It's not that I want to do it-"

"Allison asked me to come" He whispered looking straight ahead. Stiles stop talking and looked at the confused boy.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" His voice low and eyes focused on the little smile drawn on Scott's lips.

"Yeah, yeah I do" These four little words warmed stiles' heart. And made him want to go to that party and help his brother to get the girl.

\---

Cold feet, wet hair and her tiny body wrapped in a big sweater, sitting on her bed a little paper notebook opened and a pencil in her hand; there she was drawing and doodled little thought she had. A drop of water flowed from her hair to her notes. Alone in the silence of the room she was thinking. She liked being alone it was relaxing and it's in the silence she had time to escape from reality and not think about her school problem. Sometimes she listened to some music and it also helped. 

She barely had time for her recently. Her aunt was worried that she wouldn't fit in her new school -if only she knew she already hadn't fit in her actual school- and always asked her if she needed anything. 

 

Allison dropped out of the bus and directly headed to Lydia's house. She let herself entered into the house she knew too well and immediately went to Lydia’s room. By the time she had learned that the shorter girl liked to be alone in her room. Allison had really tried to take her outside see what was going on outside of the four comforting walls Lydia spent way too much time in, but it didn’t success.

The brunette opened the door quickly and violently.

"What the f-" Lydia almost jumped off of her bed.

“We don’t have much time” Allison said as she closed the door and drop her bag on the ground.

“What are you talking about?” she closed her notebook and put it on the night table right next to her bed.

“We’re going to party” she opened Lydia’s dresser and looked for some clothes.

“Excuse me?” Allison turned around and saw Lydia’s green eyes go wider. “You know I don’t like parties.” Allison approached the strawberry blonde, took her hands and made her stand up.

“Yes, but you’re gonna love this one” she said with a smirk on her light pink lips.

“You’re not making any sense” she said as she let go of Allison’s hands.  

“Remember I said I had an idea” Lydia nodded. “This is the idea.”

“Can you develop?” Lydia pinched her lips and crossed her arms against her chest.

“I… uh… asked Kira to throw a party so you can meet Stiles” she vomited the words and put a sorry smile on her mouth. Lydia’s eyes were wide. She suddenly felt weird, like a part of her wanted to run to that party to see if it was really him but her rational part told her to stay home where no one could notice her. But God she had to know!

“okay.” Lydia looked at the ground. She couldn’t believe what she had just said neither did Allison.

“What?” Alli thought that maybe she had imagined it.

“Okay. I’m going” She looked at her in the eyes and Allison wanted to laugh but instead she just smiled.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey It's been a while. I want to say I'm sorry it's not even late anymore ther's just no word for that. Anyway I hope you're happy. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be about the party and Stiles and Lydia will finally meet (it was about time). 
> 
> It's a long chapter 'YAYY!!' I think...
> 
> In less than a week I'll be on holiday so I'll have more time to write :)
> 
> I created an instagram account like 5 month ago and I post some stydia stuff and sometimes I do edits so you can follow me if you want to (@onlyssca) 
> 
> If you were reading "Home compass" I'm sorry to say that I'm putting it on hold because I currently have no idea where this is going. 
> 
> I'm also trying to make a playlist related at this story but that's for later let's have a few chapters more first! 
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think of that chapter :)


End file.
